


Take a Load Off

by bottombitch



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Foreskin Play, Gen, Public Masturbation, Sexual Harassment, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Sierra, always the wild card, spots something that she wants on a night out. She can't take it, but she can jerk her uncut cock in front of it. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 16





	Take a Load Off

Daytime drinking wasn't something Sierra liked to do all of the time, but it just so happened that she didn't have anything better to do. A member of the Spartan program, she would have rather been off on some alien planet blowing ancient technologies to smithereens, but the UNSC were lacking for places to send her. She had technically been discharged from service for her lack of respect for the chain of command, but she happened to be so great at going into dangerous places and blowing the enemies to hell that they opted to keep her around despite her disrespect. As such, they opted to keep her around and send her on the missions they didn't want to risk sending anyone else on: suicide missions, without a doubt. The upside to this was that she only ever had fun experiences on the battlefield, but the downside was that pretty often she had absolutely nothing to do.

She stumbled out of the bar she had been drinking at, pushing her thick, but relatively short black hair out of her face as she gazed up towards the sky. Why did it have to be so bright? It was pretty late, wasn't it? Looking at her phone, she found that it was about seven in the evening. She had the entire night ahead of her. There was a lot of fun to be had in New Alexandria, so long as you were looking in the right places. Being the crown jewel of Reach, it was a very clean city on the surface, but the night-life tended to host a plethora of depraved activities, as was the case whenever humans were given an opportunity to let loose, Sierra had found. Even the augmentations she had received from the Spartan program hadn't been enough to diminish her intense libido, though that might have had something to do with the large cock that sat between her legs.

The daylight was too much for her, and she tried to avoid it as she stumbled over towards the next bar. She liked spending time in them, but she didn't like to waste to much time in any given establishment. She'd order a couple of drinks, eye up any cute girls, and move on if none of them seemed interested in spending their evening bent over her desk.

As she made her way down one of New Alexandria's many promenades, Sierra realised that she really needed to use the bathroom. Her bladder suddenly ached, and as much as she had been hoping to not break the seal until further into the night, she knew that she'd end up having an embarrassing accident of some description if she didn't empty her bladder soon. Looking around, she couldn't find any toilets readily available, but she didn't mind that so much, as she never usually used them anyway.

She spotted a plant sitting at the side of the promenade, at the edge of the walkway before a drop that led down to another tier of the metropolis. She held her hand against a railing beside her to steady herself and then reached down to unzip the pants she was wearing. She didn't care that she was in public, she didn't care that she was about to take a piss with an entire crowd of people able to see her if they wanted to, all she cared about was relieving her need.

Across from her, on the other side of the potted plant, there was a young girl. Sierra couldn't guess her age, partly because of her drunkenness and partly because she wasn't really focusing on her. She had to have been at least a teenager, but Sierra doubted that she was legal. The teenage girl looked Sierra's way as she pulled out her cock, and an immediate grin swept across the spartan's face. "Interested, are we?" she asked, giving her soft cock a slow stroke. Said stroke pulled the foreskin back from the head, revealing the pink bulbous tip sitting beneath what had previously been a generous amount of foreskin, almost enough to cover the head entirely. Even in her drunken state, Sierra could faintly smell her own cock, a scent of musk and dried cum... could the girl smell it, too?

She hadn't spoken loud enough for the people around her to hear, but the girl almost certainly could have. She picked up her gaze to look briefly at Sierra before dropping it again to glance at her cock a second time. Sierra smirked and then gave her cock a second stroke before beginning to empty her bladder. A thin stream of pale yellow burst from the tip of her cock and splattered into the plant below, giving off a scent that was as intense as it was brief, being carried away by the wind before it could linger in the area for too long. 

There was a gentle splashing sound as her piss made contact with the dirt surrounding the plant, and even if her taking her cock out hadn't drawn any stares, the sound of her pissing certainly had. A couple of people glanced at her on their way past, before either pretending that they hadn't seen her or glancing at her in disgust. The girl opposite her watched on, even though she looked as if she didn't truly enjoy what she was looking at. The girl, nonetheless, seemed interested to Sierra, and as she continued pissing she slowly stroked her cock once more, splattering her piss somewhat as her foreskin rose up to almost cover the bulbous head once again.

It didn't take long from there for her bladder to empty. Sierra let out a heavy sigh as the last of her piss spluttered from her cock, and then after stroking herself again, debated whether to put her cock away, before looking once again at the teenage girl across from her. Suddenly, she didn't feel like putting her cock away anymore. Already half-hard, she wrapped her hand around it again and resumed the slow stroking, the piss from her recent public urination providing more than enough lubrication for her to be able to glide the foreskin back and forth over the head, precum slowly building at the tip as she did so.

Despite the look of partial disgust that the girl had on her face, she was nonetheless watching with curiosity as Sierra stroked her cock back and forth, the shaft rapidly hardening in her hand until it was fully erect, a thick rod of meat with a scent strong enough to arouse any possible perversion held within the teenage girl.

There was no movement from the girl, though, no attempt to close the distance between them and get down on her knees to worship Sierra's magnificent cock. Nonetheless, Sierra imagined what a reaction might feel like. How would those soft lips feel against the head of her cock? She could faintly imagine what the girl's tongue might feel like sliding against the underside of her head, beneath the foreskin. Lips slightly parted, Sierra looked up from her own cock to watch the girl's expression. She'd had sex in public before, but never with a girl so cute. The girl's brown hair and slender body, held within clothing that was innocent but still tight enough that Sierra could make out her budding breasts, looked delicious to Sierra, who enjoyed taking innocent girls and showing them a thing or two about the way the world really worked, about how even the esteemed spartans weren't above forcing them down onto their knees and telling them to swallow a fresh load of pent-up cum.

Sierra could feel her balls twitching, packed tightly within her underwear, and in the interest of letting them breathe the open air, she pulled her boxers down further. Lightly touched by stray hair, they would have looked delicious to anyone with a taste for big, sweaty balls, and held within them was enough cum for Sierra to glaze the girl's face twice over. She bit down gently on her lip and snapped her fingers to prompt the girl to look up at her face, after which she held eye contact with her for a prolonged moment. A grin formed on the corners of Sierra's lips, and then as her lips parted she grinned outright, still slowly stroking her cock while the girl looked on, clearly unsure how to react. "My cock feels so warm in my hand. I bet it'd feel better in yours," she muttered, receiving no response from the girl. Behind her, two adults were stood talking. Her parents, maybe?

Sierra imagined that the girl wanted to have fun with her, that she wanted to reach over and grasp her cock. She imagined that the girl wanted to pull her hand back and forth, watching the way that the foreskin unfurled each time that she pulled it back and over the head of the cock. She imagined, without even knowing her name, that the girl wanted to get down on her knees and slurp on the head, before licking her way down the shaft to her balls. There was a twitch in Sierra's balls as she imagined what the girl's mouth might feel like resting against them, gently slurping at the no-doubt rough tasting skin, truly awakening herself sexually to the benefit of Sierra's endless libido. "God, I want you to lick my balls, honey. Wrap your tongue around them and bob them on your tongue. Really taste my fucking sweat."

It didn't even occur to Sierra that this girl might not have a deep lust for her cock. So ingrained into Sierra's drunken mind was the concept that she almost reached out and grabbed the girl's hand, stopped only by the distance between them, and the fact that Sierra doubted she would be able to make it all the way around the plant without stumbling over. "You look so innocent, but I know what your type is like. Too afraid to get down on your knees and suck cock until some strong gal comes along and makes you do exactly that. Some strong gal like me. I'm right, aren't I? I bet you're wet already just thinking about my thick cock punching the back of your throat." The pool of piss beneath them was large enough for the smell to linger a little, and it tickled against Sierra's nose as she felt herself coming close to her orgasm.

She ran her tongue across her own upper lip, and then let out a huff. "...boutta cum, honey. You wanna taste it?" she asked, to which the girl had no answer. Rather, she simply looked at Sierra, an expression of surprise still plastered on her face. A moment later, when Sierra grunted and began to pump desperately against her own hand, her cum blasting across the length of the plant and onto the girl's clothes, the girl's parents whipped themselves around and then ushered the girl away in a mix of surprise and fear. They had known Sierra was a spartan, for sure. Was it her height? Build? The tattoo? She shuddered, working off her orgasm with one final stroke before pulling her boxers back up and then fixing her pants back into place. She gave a drunken look down towards the plant she'd used as both a toilet and then a receptacle for her seed, before striding off towards the next bar without a second thought.

She did wonder, though, as she made her way through the streets of New Alexandria, whether that girl's parents had just gotten in the way of one of the best nights of her life. Trying not to focus on it too much, she pushed open the door to the next bar, only for someone to grab her from behind. Had she not been drunk, her reflexes might have had her ready to fight, but instead, she stumbled back out of the door and up against the wall.

Her commanding officer stood before her, frustrated to no end. "What do you think you're doing? Do you have any idea how much damage you're doing, acting the way that you are? I understand that you're a special case, but—"

Sierra chuckled, and then grasped her own crotch. "Why don't you let me show you how special I really am, commander?" she asked.

A blush of what was definitely frustration but Sierra was able to convince herself was lust on her face, the commander shook her head, and then told Sierra in no uncertain terms to watch herself before storming off again, leaving the spartan to the rest of her night. Probably a huge mistake.


End file.
